Mission
by Jessumika
Summary: Naru x Sasu Naruto finds Sasuke when he's wandering through the forest outside the village. Sasuke's hurt, but will the village accept and heal Sasuke, after he left Konoha for the Otonin village? M for yaoi in later chapters.


A blond teen was walking in the woods. Then suddenly he heard a deep calming voice calling his name.

"Na...Naruto…?"

He was shocked "S....S....Sasuke?"

"H...help me p....please."

"Is....is it really you, Sasuke?"

"Yes d....dobe." Naruto slowly walked toward the source of the voice as he saw a bleeding body lying under one of Konoha's huge trees. Naruto sat next to Sasuke and hugged him tight.

He whispered "I missed you so much...."

Sasuke gnashed his teeth as he said "Watch your hands. That h…hurts idiot."

"I'm sorry Sasuke... I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I...its okay... j...just help me…"

Naruto softly picked him up from where he lay, slinging him onto his back gently. "I'm taking you back... Are you comfortable Sasuke?"

"Yes…" He slowly slid his hands on the sides of Naruto's body to the inside of his thighs. He grasped them tightly. Naruto moaned softly and blushed deeply.

"Woops… Sorry Naru..." Sasuke chuckled.

They approached the gate as Naruto said to himself, completely forgetting about Sasuke "I still can't believe he's back... I thought I'd never see him again."

He heard Sasuke cough in the back as he whispered, "I.......missed you too by the w....way dobe…"

Naruto closed his eyes as a small tear fell down his cheeks. "I.....missed you... so much…"  
"D....don't cry silly…" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto whipped his tear with him palm. "I'm not crying, teme."

Sasuke smiled a little "S...sure…" He cuddled closer to Naruto.

Naruto shivered from the friction. "I need to get you to the hospital... we need to heal you."

"B... but if the... they see me d... dope, who k... knows what they'll d... do…"

"Stop calling me dobe, teme."

"Then you s... stop the t... teme…"

"Fine SASUKE... I'll take you to Sakura-chan. She can keep a secret."

"Oh n... not her I w... would rather d... die…"

"That's mean of you... she did a lot for you... just for you to know..."

"I kn... know. D... doesn't change her stupid crush, d... damn forehead."

"I..... don't think she loves you anymore... and don't call her forehead, teme."

"FOREHEAD!" he coughed blood on Naruto's shoulder from yelling and teasing Naruto so loudly. He coughed a laugh. "Owww I g... guess I deserve that…"

"Sure you are…" he looked back angrily at Sasuke.

"I...it was worth it…" he giggled again.

Naruto let out a deep sigh. "You haven't changed at all... you're still as cold-hearted as you were then..."

"Tha... that's good you m... missed it... Well... h...here it is…"

Naruto looked mad. "I didn't miss **that**... I missed **you**."

Sasuke laughed, "I missed h...how stupid you were…" He smiled.

Naruto smiled and blushed baby pink "Stop it, teme."

"W....what's wrong…?" Sasuke slowly started to kiss Naruto's tanned neck lightly.

Naruto moaned softly, enjoying the touch of Sasuke's hot wet lips. "Sasuke... w-what are you doing...?"

"Nothing… W... why would I be doing an… anything?"

"N...never mind... Sasuke, stop… We need to get you to the hospital…"

"Okay…" he agreed, but he didn't stop. He started to kiss another part of Naruto's neck, with more passion.

Naruto moaned again, "I can't keep going like this....stop…"

"Okay I'll s...stop that…" he said, slowly unzipping Naruto's shirt and starting to kiss his collarbone. That only made Naruto moan louder. "Please stop this Sasuke... I can't keep going like this… please…"

"W...why should I stop?"

Naruto blushed, "'Cause it's embarrassing…"

"O...oh…" Sasuke slowly unzipped Naruto's shirt completely as he continued kissing his collarbone. Naruto couldn't take it anymore; he collapsed against a tree, dropping Sasuke.

"Sasu... I'm begging you... stop… please…"

Sasuke didn't listen. He started to moan into Naruto's virgin ear as he slowly slid his hands on a tanned muscular chest, downward to a large demon seal. Naruto slowly closed his eyes, enjoying the almost electric touch of the raven head's hands. He put his head on the boy's shoulder, moaning in his ear, "What will happen... if anyone sees us?"

"Th...They can get over it…" He started his kissing session again.

Naruto started to moan, "Please stop... I won't resist you later... I just can't see you like this…"

Sasuke stopped. "O...okay then let's...go..." Naruto slowly got up and jumped into the nearest tree.

_'He treats me like I'm some kind of sex toy…Who the hell does he think he is?_' thought Naruto angrily, as Sasuke's mind was somewhere else.

_'I can't wait to get him in bed already…I've waited too long for him…_'

Naruto looked back, discovering a perverted look on the Uchiha's face "Oooooooi Sasuke! Get that pervy smile off your face."

"Why? How do you know what I'm smiling about?"

Naruto sighed. "You have a perv smile on you face... like Jiraya-sensei has when he's peeking on naked girls on the hot-springs."

Sasuke laughed noiselessly. _'He's been with him too long damnit!_' He smiled as he looked between Naruto's legs.

"S...Sasuke? What are you looking at?"

Sasuke gave him the biggest smirk he could perform before moving his look to Naruto's wondered face. "Nothing."

Naruto blushed brightly, knowing what the boy was probably thinking.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaay then…"

They stood in front of the hospital. "Here we are…" said Naruto as he looked at the old building.

Sasuke sighed. "Okay..."

They saw a women figure passing by as Naruto yelled, "Oi! Sakura-chan!"

The girl turned around and wore a stunned face. "S...s...Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke growled. "Sakura..."

"I asked you not to be mean, Sasuke." repeated Naruto.

Sasuke sighed and tried to smile. "What? Oh h... how beautiful y... your forehead looks t... today Sakura-chan…" he twitched.

Naruto smacked Sasuke's forehead gently. "Drop it... anyway Sakura-chan... Can you take care of Sasuke for me...?"

"Sure" she smiled.

"That hurt y...you know…" said Sasuke with a grumpy face.

"What hurt?" asked the blond.

"The smack you **idiot**."

"Ohhh... sorry…" He slowly took Sasuke off his back and led him to Sakura. "I'll be back in the morning to check his condition... and please don't tell anyone he's here..."

Sasuke looked away and sighed. "Sure... leave me in the forehead's hands. Th...Thanks a million Naruto... really…" he smiled sarcastically.

Naruto smacked his forehead again. "Shut up will you?" Sasuke faked a cry so Naruto would feel bad. "I'm sorry Sasu... but please don't call her that..." Sasuke smiled but slowly the smile turned into frown.

"Hn. Fine then."

~*~The Next Day~*~

"Hey Sakura-chan," smiled Naruto as he found his old teammate.

"Yeah?"

"How is Sasuke today?"

Sakura sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, Naruto. He died."

Naruto was shocked. "D-d-d-d-d-died? He can't die..." A single tear fell down his cheek.

"He... died…?"

But Sakura only laughed. "Kidding..."

Naruto sat down and let his head fall into his hands. "Don't make fun of this situation, Sakura… please…"

"Sorry... I couldn't help it. Don't worry, he's in his bed."

Naruto slowly opened the door. He approached the laying boy. "Sasuke...?" he whispered as quietly as he could.

"Hmmmm?" The boy slightly turned to face Naruto.

"You're okay... thank god!"

Sasuke laughed. "Of course I am. I'm an Uchiha"

Naruto grumped, "Sure you are."

"C'mon... You know that's why I'm strong." He smiled weakly from his recovering as he raised his head and kissed Naruto. Naruto blushed a deep crimson. "I asked you not to do that in public..."

Sasuke kissed him again. "Technically it's just you and me here..." He saw Sakura with disgust twisting her face.

"Ummmm EWWW!!!" she yelped. "Okay, leaving…" She walked away.

"Sorry Sakura-chan!" screamed Naruto after her. Naruto turned back to Sasuke. "Happy now? You're not even here for a day and you scared a person away..."

Sasuke smiled widely. "VERY happy."

"You're smiling too much..." Naruto said suspiciously.

"I know I have changed a little... huh. It's you that makes me this way. I never smiled once around fore- I mean Sakura."

"Ammm... can you tell me why?" asked Naruto as he tipped his head slightly to the left.

_'He's so fuckable right now it's unbearable!_' thought the horny raven. He smiled and said "I can't dobe."

"Why....?" Naruto made big-puppy-blue eyes "…and don't call me dobe, teme..."

"I do that because I love you more then anything in the world, DOBE."

Naruto was too shocked to answer _'He..........................LOVES me?_' He blushed deeply in the reddest colour existing and mumbled. "I....I...love you, too…" Sasuke smiled and kissed his neck, nipping here and there.

Naruto moaned. "Not in public Sasu..."

"We're in a room," groaned Sasuke, but Naruto pushed him away.

"No! No means NO Sasu!!! When we're in a house, THEN I'll let you kiss me."

Sasuke sighed sadly. "You have a HUGE pine tree up your sexy ass, you loser."

"Don't call me loser, teme."

"L-o-s-e-r, LOSER!"

Naruto turned around and said. "I'm leaving." As he walked toward the door he heard a "No…" from behind. He turned around and snarled, "Yes."

Sasuke whined "I'm sorry…"

"Don't whine you little baby... and you...what?" Naruto smiled an evil smile.

"I said I was sorry... I know it's a big shock, but get that frickin' smile off your face!" Naruto smiled bigger. "Don't wanna."

"Oh stop it, you're teasing me now."

Naruto smiled even bigger. "Don't wanna stop."

"Naruto..." Sasuke did the famous Uchiha glare.

"Mmmmmmmm?" smiled Naruto.

Sasuke sighed. "If you don't stop I... Well... I KNOW! I will go back to Orochimaru's evil clutches or go find Itachi and let him fuck my brains out... Wait, never mind about Itachi. But I will do the Oro thing!"

"I don't believe you'll do it..." Said Naruto, still smiling.

"I will SO do it."

"You will SO not."

"I WILL!"

"WILL NOT!"

"Hn."

"Don't 'Hn' me Sasuke!"

"HNNNNN"

"DON'T. HN. ME!!!"

"HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Naruto turned around, "I'm leaving for real this time."

"No. No more 'hn'... I swear…"

Naruto turned around. "Promise?"

"Yes…" He nodded and smiled.

Naruto got his evil smile back to his face. "Then I'm not leaving..."

Sasuke sighed again. "You love having me in the palm of your hands _too much_!"

"I know... it's so fun I can't bear to stop…"

"Ah ha... thanks a lot."

"Welcome Sasu... and to tell you the truth... you're enjoying it too."

"And you know...how?"

"'Cause you're smiling"

"No I'm not." Sasuke tried to hide the smile and then accidentally made a funny face.

Naruto burst out laughing. "I think I'll like the new Sasuke... better then the old one anyways..."

"Oh thanks. So you're dissing me. And I didn't mean to..." Sasuke made the face again while trying to conceal another smile.

Naruto was still laughing. "Stop........making.........that........face…"

"It's not funny… oh wait, you mean this face?" Sasuke made the face again.

"Yes!!"

Sasuke smiled. "Awww... you're so cute when you're laughing…" He made another funny face to Naruto.

Naruto wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "You're so funny…"

Sasuke smiled.


End file.
